


WayHaught Oneshots

by haughtdamnmultifan



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtdamnmultifan/pseuds/haughtdamnmultifan
Summary: Just a book of (VERY GAY) oneshots with prompts from tumblr.





	1. Under My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : A has a class in two minutes that is five minutes away and it's raining heavily but screw it they're gonna protect B from the torrential downpour as they walk to their lecture on other side of campus. [Title from Umbrella - Rihanna]

_ WayHaught Uni AU _

The clouds above the campus at Purgatory University had been looking gloomy all day, but Nicole noticed that in the past hour or so they had gotten darker, threatening to bring heavy showers sometime soon. This didn't pose too much of a problem for her, as she was just minutes away from the lecture hall in which her class was held, and the storm seemed like it was going to hold off until she was safely inside.

Taking one last glance at the menacing sky that was gradually darkening, she looked back at the part of campus she was currently crossing, not much to see; the two patches of grass were surrounded by cobbled paths, there was a bench here and there and oh...

A Waverly Earp looking flustered as a few papers slipped out of the pile of textbooks she was currently trying to keep secure in her arms.

"Hey Waves! You alright there?"

Waverly's head snapped up at the sound of someone calling her name, but when she realised it was Nicole she relaxed. The two had been getting to know each other over the past couple of months, stealing shy glances across campus after Nicole had helped Waverly pick up her scattered books after a crazy day the younger girl had experienced a while back.

"Yeah, fine, just dropped a few papers. You know, clumsy me!" Waverly gestured to herself and cursed under her breath as another paper blew further out of her reach.

Nicole bent down and caught the offending paper, handing it back to Waverly with a dimpled grin that sent the brunette's heart racing and cause a blush to rise to her cheeks. During those few weeks in which Waverly had gotten to know Nicole, her feelings towards the redhead had also grown less and less platonic and her crush didn't seem to be fading anytime soon. It didn't help that Nicole always seemed to bump into her around campus.

"You might wanna get a move on if you're gonna avoid the storm Waves, it's coming in quick and I heard that it's gonna be quite bad."

Waverly shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts swirling around in her mind, and then looked up from all the papers she was currently gathering to find the other girl glancing up at the sky and then down to her watch.

"Yeah," she let out a nervous laugh, glancing at the sky. She really hoped that she could make her way to the other side of campus before the storm let out; she really couldn't afford to get these books wet. "I suppose I'd better run then, my next class is in Lecture Theatre B after all."

"B?! Waverly that's on the other side of campus! And -" Nicole trailed off as she felt the first few drops of water hit her arm, then turning to dig in her bag for an umbrella. Once she had successfully retrieved and put up her umbrella, she chanced a glance at Waverly before they parted ways, only to find the younger girl hugging her books close to her chest to try and protect them from the heavy rain as it fell. It started soaking her clothes and Nicole knew that if she let Waverly walk all the way to her lecture while the storm continued to rage on, she would be drenched from head to toe before she got there, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she left her without any defense from the rain.

Nicole checked her watch again, her class was only minutes away from starting, and Waverly's class was a ten minute walk in the other direction and- oh screw it! No way in hell was she going to leave a pretty girl in the rain!

"Here, Waves. I'll walk with you," Nicole moved so the umbrella covered both of the girls and Waverly stared at the taller girl in disbelief.

"T-thanks Nicole, you really don't have to do this though. I know your class is literally in that building over there and mine is all the way in the opposite direction and I can assure you I'll be perfectly fine. I'll even run so I don't have to be out it the rain as long and-"

"Waves-"

"- it is a really sweet gesture Nicole, but it's not that far really and the rain isn't too heavy-"

"Waverly!" The brunette stopped rambling and turned to look at Nicole, a blush spreading up the back of her neck and across her face. "I'm not letting you walk to class in this weather without any sort of coverage! You could get sick! And anyways I care about you more than some stupid class..."

It was Nicole's turn to blush as she mumbled the last part, her face turning almost as red as her hair while Waverly giggled next to her, swooning over Nicole and how sweet she insisted on being.

"I guess there's no changing your mind then huh?" Waverly giggled again as the redhead shot her another dimpled grin, this one being shyer and more bashful, whilst shaking her head. She was determined to protect Waverly from the rain, and whereas it wouldn't help the crush that was slowly forming, it would keep Waverly in a happy mood, and if Waverly was happy, so was she.

"C'mon then, I don't want you to be any later to your class because of me, you're already taking some time out to help, I owe you one." Waverly turned her head to flash a radiant grin at Nicole as they set off towards the lecture theatre in which Waverly's class was being held, the umbrella never once dipping as Nicole's steady arm held it high above their heads.

A surge of confidence rushed through Nicole and before she could even process what she had said the words already hung in the air around them,

"You could buy me a cup of coffee sometime? How about tonight?"

For the second time that day, her face turned as red as her hair, only getting worse with that silent pause that was taking place between them. After taking a brief look at Waverly's shocked expression, Nicole started to speak, about to say what a stupid idea she thought it was and how she shouldn't have said it, when the smaller girl cut her off,

"I-I'd love to. Does the cafe down the road at around 2 sound okay? Y-y'know when class is finished? Or is that too soon?"

Nicole smiled at Waverly and her shyness, "That sounds great Waves."

"Great," Waverly smiled bashfully at the ground and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, before glancing back up at the campus and realising they were near Lecture Theatre B.

"Well, thank you for that Nicole. I really appreciate it, but I think I can take it from here." Confused, Nicole looked up, only to realise they had stopped moving and were stood a few feet from the entrance to where Waverly's class was. 

"Oh, y-yeah no problem at all."

Waverly grinned at how flustered Nicole suddenly became, and stepped closer to her.

"See you later." And with that she pressed a kiss to Nicole's cheek, having to stand on her tiptoes because of the height difference, turned, and ran into the lecture theatre where her class was due to start.

It took a few minutes for Nicole to register what had just happened, a dopey grin covering her face whilst her hand came up to touch the spot where Waverly had just kissed her when she finally did. She didn't even notice her walk back, the only thoughts in her head were those about Waverly, and how happy the younger girl made her. Whilst her thoughts were consumed by Waverly, she didn't even care that she was almost half an hour late for her class, even if she did have extra homework to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading my first one shot that I've ever posted! I've written things before but never posted any so I'm kinda nervous about this. This book will contain more one shots so if you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to message me on here or on Instagram ( @ haughtdamnmultifan). I also have a tumblr if you want to submit them anonymously (toohaughtinhere.tumblr.com). I'll be back soon with another update but until then, have a great day/evening!


	2. Heart Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A - I don't see why people think [Person B] is scary?
> 
> [Nicole has a dog instead of/as well as a cat in this one (you can choose it doesn't really make a difference)]

 

Summer had finally arrived in Purgatory, the entire town celebrating its arrival by sunbathing and having picnics in the park, trying to soak up as much of the glorious sun as they could before it disappeared again and the dreary weather made its return.

Waverly sat near a tree at the edge of the main park in Purgatory, reading a book she had recently bought, her sister sat to her right in the cool shade the tree provided claiming that she 'could think better in the shade' but Waverly really knew it was because she was still trying to fight off the remnants of a hangover. Every so often she tore her gaze away from the crisp pages to focus on the endearing sight of her girlfriend chasing after her one year - old puppy, tugging the sleeves of her sweater down as the summer breeze occasionally brought a light chill across the park.

When the Earp sisters had picked up Nicole, Waverly couldn't help but notice how the puppy's adorableness paled in comparison to her girlfriends. Despite the sun shining brightly through the light clouds dotted around, the deputy had chosen to throw on a sweater that was slightly too big for her (one that Waverly would soon find to be her new favourite to wear to bed when staying over at Nicole's place). In that moment, Waverly thought that there couldn't be anyone cuter or more perfect than her girlfriend.

"I don't see how people think Nicole is scary. Like that creepy Tucker guy came up to me the other day and told me that he thinks she is but I just don't see it!"

Wynonna shifted against the tree she was leaning against and offered a suggestion, "Maybe because she's a cop?"

Waverly sighed, "Okay, but she has sweater paws! SWEATER PAWS! C'mon is that not adorable?"

"Sweater what?"

"Sweater paws, you know, when the sleeves of your sweater are too long and cover your hands, they kinda look like paws."

"Okay..." Wynonna shook her head to clear the confusion her sister had caused her before speaking up again. "Maybe people think she's scary because she flipped a man twice her size over her shoulder the other week."

"Well isn't that adorable," Waverly glanced at the girl they were talking about, swooning over her strength and passion for protecting people. It made Nicole more lovable in her opinion, as well as the way she was currently playing with her puppy. 

At this comment, Wynonna simply gaped at her younger sister, and proceeded to stare at her with feigned disgust at how in love Waverly was with her girlfriend. She was truly happy for her, and prepare for all hell to break lose if someone said she wasn't, but it was so sickeningly sweet sometimes that she had to take a break, or at least dilute the lovesick atmosphere with some witty sarcasm.

After a few minutes, Waverly spoke up again whilst looking at her girlfriend enjoying a game of tug of war with the mini Australian Shepard,

"I would let her flip me any day." The brunette smirked, imaging her girlfriend's muscles straining under her sweater, biting her lip at the thought.

Wynonna huffed in annoyance when she saw this and swiftly got up and collected her things.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere where I don't have to look at you and your girlfriend making heart eyes at each other every five seconds. I'm not as oblivious to all  the eye-fucking as I seem!"

And with that she briskly walked down the path that lead into town. Waverly watched her retreating figure, giggling to herself until she was out of sight. When she turned back around she was met with the sight of brown eyes filled with adoration staring down at her, paired with her favourite dimpled grin.

"What are you laughing at cutie?"

Waverly shifted towards Nicole as she sat down, moving her head to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder as the puppy laid across their laps.

"I was talking to Wynonna about you and I guess she got fed up with how lovesick I sounded." That set off another round of giggles; they both knew how much Wynonna wanted to throw up at the sight of them from being too sickeningly adorable.

"I've never seen her leave like that," Nicole spoke up when they had finally settled down a little. "Pretend to throw up when she thinks we're not looking, sure, but leave? What did you say that finally broke her?"

Waverly smirked at Nicole's questioning eyes before answering,

"I said that you could flip me over any day."

It wasn't the comment that caused the redhead to start blushing, more the wink that followed. Waverly had this ability to make her blush, no matter the place or time, and she both hated and loved how much control it meant the younger girl had over her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a firm lick to her hand from her puppy, and when she glanced back up she was greeted by the sight of Waverly biting her lip, a coy smile gracing her lips. Nicole knew that look. It was a look that made her start packing up all their stuff at lightning speed, attach the leash to her puppy's collar, and drag a giggling Waverly by the hand back to her jeep.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is a lot shorter than I would have liked it to be but I wanted to upload every Friday and I'm not too mad at it so here it is! I will try to make the next one longer, I promise. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And until I update next, have a nice day/evening!


	3. Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Car, park, running.
> 
> [No demons AU]

Rays of bright light forced their way through the gaps in the trees above the path Nicole was currently running on. A run had quickly become a part of her morning routine when she discovered a woodland path, an unused nature trail, on the edge of the main park in Purgatory, when she discovered how beautiful and secluded it was, not many people having ventured out to destroy the natural beauty of the place.

The trail was bordered by blossoming flowers and outstretched branches from trees that towered over the path, creating a canopy that allowed a healthy amount of sunlight to filter through in order for the plants to keep growing. The sound of birds singing was carried down the trail by the brief summer breezes, accompanied by the crunch of twigs and leaves as Nicole continued on her run.

The peace was a nice change from the usual chaos that ensued in town, so peaceful that the officer sometimes liked to run without headphones, like today, just so she could enjoy the tranquillity of it all and the break from her hectic job. These runs often helped her clear her head, as well as keep her in shape (although the rigorous workouts she did almost everyday told her she didn't need to run to stay fit).

Nicole slowed down as she approached her favourite area of the trail, her hands dropping to her knees as she panted. Her eyes surveyed the familiar surroundings as she pulled oxygen back into her lungs, most of it having been expelled out during her run. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something red through the trees as her eyes swept over them, something that wasn't usually there, or at least not when she was on her runs.

The trails she took split off into two different paths, usually she took the one that lead to the left as that looped back around the park as she could easily run home from there, but today the right hand path intrigued her. As she jogged further along this unexplored route, her attention was drawn to a small clearing beside what looked to be an uphill hiking trail, again one that looked fairly unused. Parked in the clearing, that Nicole could see lead to a dirt road of sorts, was a red jeep, sunlight bouncing off its metallic surface as it sat there.

The owner of the jeep didn't seem to be around, so the Nicole decided to continue up the hiking trail in hopes of finding this mysterious person, and too see what was up ahead as she had never ventured out this way before.

The hiking trail was like any other; a half dirt, half gravelled path that lead up a semi-steep hill surrounded by various bushes and overgrown grass clumps. As the trail went on, however, more and more of Purgatory could be seen, making this a sight that no one would want to miss. Nicole cursed herself for not bringing her phone on her run today, thinking of the photo opportunity she had missed and promising herself that she would hike back up sometime to get a few photos.

She reached what she considered to be the top of the hill and the beautiful view stole her attention, which caused her to fail to notice that someone was sat on an old wooden bench behind her, watching her as she leant against a wooden fence post obviously placed so people didn't slide down into the shrubbery that was settled a good few feet down the side of the hill.

Waverly Earp had driven to the quietest part of Purgatory she knew of in an attempt to clear her head of all the crazy things that were currently happening in her life. For one she had broken up with her good-for-nothing (ex) boyfriend, Champ, around two weeks ago after she had found him cheating on her, and he was still trying to win her back with worthless apology texts and messy bouquets of flowers that she was allergic to; it was like he had no idea of who she was or what she liked despite them having dated for a number of years, which made the break-up feel like a weight off her shoulders than a tragic event.

Secondly, her sister had just appeared in town, apparently back from her travels and here to stay and look after her baby sister, who wasn't even close to a baby anymore. And to attend her uncle's funeral, which was another thing that added to Waverly's need to clear her head.

She figured some time alone in her favourite childhood place would be the perfect place to try and rid herself of the thoughts swirling around her head for a moment; it was quiet, not many people knew about and so she was almost certain she would be alone. That was until she heard steady footsteps on the path leading up to where she was currently sat, and a tall, red-headed woman emerged, not noticing Waverly was there and looking out at the amazing view.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Waverly spoke up after a few silent minutes of observing the stranger and deciding she meant no harm.

Nicole jumped at the unfamiliar voice that spoke unexpectedly, her body turning around into a defensive stance, before she saw a girl around her age who obviously didn't want to hurt her in any way, and relaxed.

"Wow, you really scared me," Her heart was hammering away in her chest, her hand coming to rest on it as she breathed deeply, trying to reclaim the air that had escaped her lungs from the scare.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I don't think you were expecting anybody else to be up here were you? But to be fair neither was I." Waverly's gaze was fixed upon the other woman as the words came out of her mouth, studying every detail that made her up; from her vibrant red hair, to her workout clothes that told her she was on a run of some kind, to the muscles that were subtle yet still prominent in her arms. In her mind, this stranger was extremely beautiful, and all she could think about in that moment.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the stranger moved closer, smirking a little as she had seen Waverly checking her out, before speaking up again,

"Well I figured somebody had to be around somewhere, seeing as there is a car parked at the bottom of the hill that I take belongs to you?" She raised an eyebrow at Waverly questioningly, the brunette nodding in reply, and then continuing. "I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught. I don't believe we've met because I'm certain that I would remember that pretty face if we had."

Waverly blushed, looking down shyly at the outstretched hand before taking it,

"I'm Waverly Earp."

"Well, pleasure meeting you Waverly," She moved closer to the bench, sitting down next to Waverly before asking, "Now what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone up here on this glorious day?"

Nicole listened intently as Waverly talked about her stressful week, noticing how every time she said something nice to her, or smiled at her, or reached out to touch her arm, Waverly would blush and stutter, something that Nicole couldn't help but find adorable.

When the conversation slowed, Nicole glanced at her watch, realising they had been talking for a good twenty minutes and that if she didn't set off home soon she would be late for her shift at the station.

"Hey, I've gotta run, got a shift at the station in a bit and I need to go home and change before hand but it's been nice talking with you, I hope we can do this again sometime?" She flashed a smile at Waverly, pushing herself off the bench and stretching in preparation for her run back.

"Y-yeah of course. Um, could I have your number, just so I can text you and meet up with you again."

Nicole smiled at Waverly's awkwardness, finding it endearing, before pulling out a slightly crumpled card from the pocket of her joggers and handing it to the younger girl.

"Have a nice day Waverly." She smiled before turning around and jogging down the path from which she originally came, the sound of steady footsteps getting more and more distant with every passing second.

Waverly stood up from her place on the bench, a grin appearing on her face as she watched her new friend leave. When she was out of sight, Waverly looked at the card she had been given, now noticing it was one from the Sheriff's station that had Nicole's name and number on.

"Officer Haught," Waverly chuckled. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you again for reading, it means a lot! What do you think of this one? I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out so I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, you can send me any prompts you want me to write on here, instagram or tumblr (all are mentioned in the notes of the first chapter). Until next time, have a great day/evening!


	4. Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow storm, Calamity Jane.

Winter always hit Purgatory hard. There was always a foot or two of snow on the ground, temperatures were never above freezing, and it wasn't uncommon for the roads to ice up overnight. Most people often stayed in the warmth and comfort of their own homes, only ever venturing out to stock up on food or to visit Shorty's for a change of scenery.

  
It was mid-afternoon on a Friday and snow was falling gently all throughout Purgatory, creating the illusion that it was peaceful and wouldn't inhibit all of the towns transportation. Waverly was wrapped in multiple blankets, book forgotten in her lap as her attention was captivated by the falling snow through the window. She had been in this position for most of the day, after waking up to a kiss on her head and the sound of Nicole leaving for work.

  
She'd spent many nights over at her girlfriend's house, so it was nothing new for her. Sometimes she would wake up to cold sheets and a singing redhead dancing her way around the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. Others she would be awoken by soft paws padding across the cold sheets beside her, Nicole having left for work before she woke up meaning the only company she was left with was that of Calamity Jane.

  
Waverly had spent most of the day with her girlfriend's cat, enjoying the quiet of the winter weather and the way the cat purred when she stroked her fur absent-mindedly as she read her book. Nicole was supposed to be home within the next hour, and she planned on staying in this cosy house and snuggling with girlfriend when she got back rather than venture out into the storm that was predicted just to get a change of scenery for a little while.

  
They had enough food in the house to make a decent meal for the two of them, and there were plenty of movies on Netflix for them to watch while they cuddled later. Truthfully, Waverly preferred the nights where it was just them in the comfort of one of their homes. They could be who they were and didn't have to worry about people judging them. Plus the fact that she could initiate a make out session at any point in time was a huge bonus.

  
She returned to her book, only to be distracted again by the sound of keys in the lock, Calamity Jane jumping off her lap and wandering over to greet her owner, who was now kicking the snow off her boots by the door. Nicole's cheeks were flushed from the cold, her nose tinted a slight red, and her dimples were showing just above her thick scarf as she smiled at her girlfriend underneath many blankets.  
Waverly returned her smile, setting her book on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch, before getting up and following Calamity Jane.

  
"Hey baby, how was work?" She balanced on her tiptoes to give Nicole a quick kiss, the height difference being more obvious as the boots the redhead wore to work were still firmly tied at her feet, adding an inch or two to her height.

  
"Alright, mostly paperwork which was boring as always. Looks like the snow's gonna come heavy tonight so I hope you weren't planning to go out anywhere tonight or tomorrow. Um - are you okay with staying over here for another couple of nights? I-I can take you back to the homestead now if you're not-"

  
Nicole's nervous ramble was cut off by Waverly grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into another kiss, effectively silencing her whilst leaving them both breathless. Waverly loved how her girlfriend would ask her consent for everything, and put her needs and comfort levels first. It made her feel as it she was being treated as a person, and not an object like some of her exes had. It made her fall in love with Nicole even more.

  
"Nic, I'm more than happy to stay here with you. I like it here and I don't plan on leaving any time soon." Her hands rubbing up and down the taller girl's shoulders without any thought, watching as the expression of worry on the officer's face turned into a huge dimpled grin.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yes. Now go get changed, as much as I love to see you in uniform, I'm sure it's not that comfy and you must be heating up with all the layers you have on. I did set the heat up pretty high. I'll start cooking, does salmon sound okay?" She moved towards the kitchen as the officer took some of her many layers off.

  
Boots now discarded at the door, along with her scarf and coat, Nicole hugged Waverly from behind, placing a kiss on top of her head before moving towards the stairs.

  
"Salmon is fine baby." And with that she disappeared upstairs to change. When she returned to the kitchen she helped Waverly prepare their dinner, chopping up some vegetables and mindlessly humming to the music that was playing softly in the background. They made it a priority to spend time together at least once a week, cooking together being one of their favourite ways to do it. They worked together effortlessly, dancing around the kitchen, their meal being ready in next to no time.

  
Light conversation was held as they ate, Nicole asking about the book Waverly was reading earlier, listening intently whilst she explained. She always loved listening to her girlfriend when she was speaking on the subject of something she was passionate about, even if she had no interest in it herself, it was worth asking just to see the way Waverly's eyes would light up and her hands move as she talked.

  
Nicole was so incredibly in love with this girl and no one could say otherwise.

  
When the two of them had washed up, the blizzard outside was in full swing, snowflakes swirling outside the windows in the minimal light of the early evening. Waverly glanced out the window, only to turn back around, snuggle further into Nicole and bask in the warmth she was giving off. It was cold after all. The snow always mesmerized her despite how often it occurred in Purgatory. Nicole felt her girlfriend cuddle further into her and turned her head away from the programme she was watching to look at her with a content smile gracing her lips. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Waverly giggling, or rather felt her giggling as she was extremely close to Nicole, practically on top of her. When Waverly was met with a questioning stare from her brown-eyed girlfriend she burst into another fit of giggles before answering,

  
"Look at Calamity Jane."

  
The ginger fur ball was by the window, clearly entranced by the snow, watching the snowflakes twirl around and occasionally jumping to hit the window when one landed on it. Nicole chuckled turning back to Waverly,

  
"Well she hasn't seen snow much before so I'm not surprised. It is pretty magical the first time you see it." They watched the cat for a few more minutes before Waverly spoke up again,

  
"Was there not much snow in the big city then?"

  
Nicole took a moment to gather her thoughts, she didn't talk about the city much but she felt comfortable enough with Waverly to tell her all about it.

  
"No, not really. Especially after I got her, probably to do with global warming and stuff. It only properly snowed once while I was there, my first time seeing snow honestly, and it was a magical experience."

  
"Is that one of the reasons you came here?"

  
"Maybe. I guess I've never really thought about it."

  
"Is it the reason you stayed?"

  
"I may have come for the snow, Waverly Earp, but you're the reason I stayed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so so sorry times infinity that I haven't updated in two weeks. I was trying to get some of my coursework done in preparation for school today, and the one shot I was working one is an incredibly long one as well that will hopefully be up next week (fingers crossed!). Thank you for reading once again! It means a lot and so does feedback! Hopefully I'll be back on schedule next week so keep an eye out (I'm now posting on Mondays). Well, until next time have a great day/evening!


End file.
